


handcuffed

by lilaclay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, NCT Dream - Freeform, No Smut, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, but hella 2nd hand embarassment, bxb - Freeform, chensung is there too but not a lot, jisung gets summer school lmao, kpop, markhyuck, mlm, nct - Freeform, ok i think thats it, renjun is awesome, side Norenmin, this is originally on my wattpad lmao, wayv is there for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclay/pseuds/lilaclay
Summary: donghyuck and mark have been rivals for the past ten years, so when renjun drags donghyuck to mark's party he handcuffs them together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 53





	1. handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't good lmao but i hope you guys like it (btw this was made between december 2018 and june of 2019)

"Renjun, this is stupid. I don't like parties, I don't like Mark, and I don't like soccer. Why are we going to Mark's soccer team party?" Donghyuck complained, sitting on the older boy's bed while he picked out an outfit.

"Come on Hyuck, it'll be fun." Renjun replied, holding a short up to him as he looked in the mirror.

"It'll be awful." Haechan complained once again.

"Lighten up a bit Hyuck, it's only for a few hours. Then we go home."

"I know how this goes, you ditch me to have your tongue down some guys throat and I get stuck surrounded by gross teenagers." Donghyuck says, his heart hurting slightly after imaging Renjun with a random guy.

"It'll be different this time, I promise."

"I'll beat your ass if it's the same. That's a promise Haung Renjun."

"Whatever, jut put this on." Renjun said, throwing donghyuck an outfit.

"This?"

"Yeah That, now change." Renjun said.

Donghyuck has know Renjun for most of his life. So he was comfortable dressing and undressing around him. Once they were done changing they got into Renjun's car and drove to Marks place.

🔑

Once they got there the smell of alcohol filled Donghyuck's nose, not only that but he almost immediately made eye contact with Mark.

"Great." He mumbled to himself

"Donghyuck What are you doing here? I don't want you here." Mark said approaching the two.

"I was dragged here. I don't want to be as much as you don't want me to be here."

The two started each other down. Their rivalry has lasted years. No one knows why the two hate each other except them.

"Mark! I saw a bug on your arm let me get it!" Renjun said grabbing mark's arm.

"Get it off! Quic-

Mark stopped shouting when had heard a click. He picked his arm up and he had handcuffs around his wrist. Haechan laughed and pointed at Mark. Renjun grabbed Donghyuck's arm and handcuffed the two together.

"What the hell Renjun!" Donghyuck yelled.

"See you guys!" Renjun said before skipping off happily.

The two looked at each other then back at the handcuffs. They both tried incredibly hard to take the handcuffs off. They tried a kitchen knife, a safety pin, and even a tiny screwdriver. But nothing worked. They both sat down on a bench against the wall.

"10 years Donghyuck. It's been 10 years."

"I hate you. Ten years or not. Time doesn't heal all wounds. This one's permanent." Donghyuck relied.

"Where's your friend? We can steal the key from him."

"Probably making out with someone, I don't want to see that."

"Why? It's not a big deal."

"It is for me."

"Do you like him?"

"I liked it better when you were quiet."

"Donghyuck likes Renjun." Mark mumbled to himself, slumping his back on the wall.

//

Unfortunately for Donghyuck, Mark has dragged him to find Renjun and get them out of the handcuffs.

"Mark please stop, it hurts." Donghyuck said.

"Found him." Mark said, not hearing what Donghyuck had said.

Donghyuck looked up, Renjun was making out with a boy who looked familiar but Donghyuck couldn't see him fully.

"Is he making out with Choi Bomin? Bomin's gay?" Mark asked himself.

Donghyuck unintentionally frowned at the sight. After Mark saw the younger upset he suddenly dragged the two to the kitchen.

"Stop it!" Donghyuck whined, seeing the pink line in his wrist.

Mark poured himself a cup of alcohol. Donghyuck watched silently, before realizing he himself was thirsty as well.

"Do you have water?" Donghyuck asked.

Mark thought for a moment and went into his fridge. He threw a bottle of water at Donghyuck and told him to catch it.

"Don't do that shit." Donghyuck said, trying to open the bottle with his teeth.

"Don't open it with your mouth dumbass." Mark said taking it from him and opening the bottle.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He really wanted to break this handcuffs and run away but that wasn't the case. Mark's phone lit up. While Donghyuck drank his water Mark began to freak out.

"My parents are coming home!" Mark said.

"What?!" Donghyuck said shocked.

"They weren't supposed to be coming home for a few more hours. They say they are two hours away."

Mark cut the music off and talked over the speakers of his house telling everyone o get out because his parents were coming home.

"I want to go home too!" Donghyuck said after realizing he was still handcuffed to Mark.

"Well that doesn't look like that's happening so just help me clean up Please." Mark pleaded.

Donghyuck complained, but he helped mark pick up the house. Then they sprayed the house a lot with any air freshener they could find to try to get it to block the smell of alcohol. 

🔑

"I'm tired." Donghyuck complained after the third round of air freshener.

"Then lets sleep." Mark said.

"How? We're handcuffed." Donghyuck said.

"Follow me." Mark said.

"Well I don't have a choose I'm stuck to you." Donghyuck said in a 'duh' tone.

"We can sleep there." Mark said pointing to his bed.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"You don't have a choice."

"This is bullshit. You have me against my will. This is basically kidnapping." Donghyuck said.

"I don't want you here just as much. Let's just go to sleep and see Renjun in the morning." Mark said.

"Renjun, you dumb motherfucker." Donghyuck mumbled to himself.

Donghyuck and Mark laid in bed no matter what they did they were uncomfortable. Until Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist, making there hands almost touch. Taking all the pain away.

"Get of-"

"I'm making this easier, just shut up and go to sleep." Mark said.

Donghyuck let out a deep sigh and looked at how close their hands were. Soon he heard soft snores coming from behind him. Donghyuck looked at their hands once gain, he put his hand over Mark's intertwined their fingers. Mark moved his hand, only to put his own hand on top of Donghyuck's. Both secretly smiled to themselves maybe it wasn't so bad.

//

—Donghyuck woke up first, waking up in an strangely familiar place, looking around he finally realized where he was. In Mark's bed.

"Mark..." Donghyuck said to himself shocked, as all the memories from the night before flooded his mind.

Donghyuck's eyes widened when he looked down and saw Mark's arms around his waist and the two of them holding hands. Donghyuck quickly pushed Mark off him, forgetting they were handcuffed together. Donghyuck fell off the bed with Mark, which caused him to land on the older boy, their faces inches apart. Donghyuck pushed himself off Mark and sat on his heels.

"What the heck Donghyuck." Mark said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're room is still the same." Donghyuck said, noticing the anime and soccer posters plastered all over Mark's walls, however his eyes landed on a picture on Mark's desk. The picture was of Mark and Donghyuck in soccer uniforms, probably around five-six years old.

"The room held too many memories, I couldn't change it. Even though my mother keeps nagging me to take the posters down." Mark chuckled lightly, but Donghyuck didn't react.

"We need to fine Renjun." Donghyuck said standing up.

"Wait for me." Mark said, struggling to stand up due to the restraint on their wrists.

The two went downstairs, attempting to quietly leave the house, but were stopped by Mark's mother, who happened to be in the kitchen.

"Stop."

The two boys stopped immediately. Mark's mother was a very intimidating women, and Donghyuck and Mark were both slightly scared of her.

"Are you two finally getting along?" She said, hoping the two boys would finally put an end to their long feud.

"No Mrs.Lee, last night at the pa-

"I had a few friends over last night, and one of them dragged Donghyuck along. He knew the two of us didn't get along, so he handcuffed us together. Donghyuck had no choice other then to stay here." Mark said, cutting the younger boy off. Mark lifted their wrists showing the handcuffs to prove to his mother that he wasn't lying to her.

"I'm not going to question why your friend has handcuffs on him, but please tell me that he has the key. I'm not going to take you to the emergency room again just because you got stuck in something again Mark." His mother said sternly.

"You had to go to the emergency room because you were stuck in something?" Donghyuck asked, confused on how that even happens.

"Long story." Mark whispered, before turning back to his mother.

"Mom, we were actually going to see if he has the keys, so we should go now." Mark said, running off with Donghyuck before his mother could say anything else.

🔑

Once they were in Mark's car, Donghyuck put Renjun's address into the gps and they were off. Both of their handcuffed hands were in the center console, barely touching.

"So... explain to me why your mother said that you had to go to the emergency room because you were stuck in something?" Donghyuck said, turning slightly to look at Mark.

"I was with my friends Eric and Jacob, and they dared me to see if my fingers could fit in one of the benches with the circular holes and long story short they couldn't and they got stuck. My mother twisted the story though, we ended up called the fire department, I didn't go to them emergency room." mark explained the embarrassing story.

Donghyuck sat back in his seat and chuckled at Mark's stupidity. Mark looked over at the smiling Donghyuck, it had been ten years since he saw Donghyuck's beautiful smile. It made Mark smile to himself, then he remembered,

I'm supposed to hate him...

...but I love him to much to hate him.

//

—Finally, Donghyuck and Mark reached Renjun's house. The two almost tripped from Donghyuck running as fast as he could to get to Renjun's doorstep. Donghyuck was desperate to get the handcuffs off.

"Renjun Renjun Renjun Renjun Renjun." Donghyuck repeated knocking on the door multiple times.

"What?" Renjun asked after opening the door. Renjun was a mess, his hair was messed up, he had to squint to see the two well, and was clearly hungover.

"Where are the keys?" Donghyuck almost yelled at the older boy.

"What keys?" Renjun asked, scratching his head.

"The keys to the handcuffs." Donghyuck said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeah, where are they?"

"You have them!" Donghyuck yelled.

"I don't have the keys, I gave them to the guy I was making out. I made out with a few people though." Renjun said.

"Give me names hyung, I need to get out of the handcuffs." Donghyuck said

"One guys names was Bomin, then there was I think a guy named Jano, wait that wasn't his name... was is geeno?" Renjun thought.

"Jeno?" Mark spoke up.

"Ah! Yes, that's his name." Renjun said.

"Thanks hyung." Donghyuck said, pulling Mark back to the car.

"Slow down Hyuckie."

Donghyuck froze, He wasn't sure if he heard Mark correctly but he was pretty sure Mark had called him 'Hyuckie'. Something only Mark used to call him. Donghyuck turned around and faced the older male.

"Don't call me that please."

"Why?"

"I don't like it." Donghyuck said.

"I used to always call you that."

"Used to, before you sabotaged me."

"Hyuckie I didn't sabotage you, how many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident?" Mark said coming closer.

"I said don't call me that."

"And what if I do?"

"I asked you nicely, so stop."

"And I asked you to forgive me Donghyuck." Mark said stepping so close that their feet were touching.

"I can't do that and you know it."

"I'm sick and tired of you telling people I did it on purpose. I didn't, if I wanted you off the team I wouldn't have hurt you. I would never hurt you Hyuckie."

"I thought you would never hurt me either...but I was wrong."

Donghyuck slammed his foot as hard as he could against the handcuffs, breaking them into pieces. Donghyuck walked away, wiping the tear that managed to escape.

"Donghyuck!" Mark yelled.

"Don't run away again!" Mark added but it didn't stop him.

"I don't want to lose you again." he said, tears silently falling down his face.

//

—"Mark, open the door please. I know you're hurt but let's talk please." Mark's mom said from right outside Mark's door.

"Donghyuckie, please let me in, it won't get better unless you talk to someone about it." Donghyuck's mother said from the other side of the bathroom.

Both mothers could hear their sons crying, and it was breaking their hearts. Donghyuck's mother had a slight idea what was going on when she heard Donghyuck say 'To hell with Mark Lee'. 

Eventually Donghyuck came out of the bathroom, for dinner. He came down stairs with his eyes red and puffy. His father and mother already eating dinner.

"How was your day son?" Donghyuck's father asked, not knowing that his son had been crying for the past few hours.

"It was great!" Donghyuck said sarcastically.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to eat in my room." Donghyuck said standing up.

"Sit down Donghyuck. We know you're not okay. Talk to us." His mother said.

"I'm fine mom."

"I am, I just didn't have a good day today. I'm going to go to the park." He added.

"Donghyuck, you didn't fini-"

She couldn't finish since Donghyuck had already left the house. Donghyuck walked to the park. He stared at the soccer field for a good half an hour. He grabbed a ball on the side of the field and brought it to the field.

"Ten years since I touched a soccer ball." Donghyuck muttered to himself.

He placed it down and was about to kick it when he heard a familiar voice.

"If you're going to play soccer then use your own ball."

🔑

"Mom..." Mark said softly, knocking on the slightly opened door.

"Come in." She said.

Mark opened the door and saw his mom sitting on his bed reading a magazine. She put it down and patted the bed next to her.

"What do you want sweetie?"

"I want to talk... it's about Donghyuck." He said sitting down next to her

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I called him Hyuckie earlier today. He was upset for some reason even though I used to call him that all the time. Of course the argument turned into wether the incident was on accident or not. Donghyuck got so mad he broke something and ran away. When I watched him walk away I realized how many times his run away from me. And how each time it hurts more and more. I don't know how to make him stay." Mark confessed.

"Tell him what he wants to here."

"What's that?"

"He wants to know you're sorry, all you two do is argue about it. You've never said sorry."

Mark thought for a moment before thanking his mother. He ran to his room and grabbed the soccer ball that used to be Donghyuck's. It had little cartoons of the two all over it. It also said in cursive. 'Hyuckie & Mark's ball.'

Mark was walking down the street to go to Donghyuck's house when he saw him pick up a soccer ball at the park. Mark let out a big sigh and approached Donghyuck.

"If you're going to play soccer then use your own ball."

Mark lightly kicked the soccer ball to Donghyuck, which he stopped with his foot, then looked back at Mark.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked.

"Looking for you."

"Why? Haven't we fought enough for today?" He asked in a sour way.

"I'm not here to fight with you Donghyuck." Mark replied truthfully.

"Why are you looking for me then?" Donghyuck asked, fixing the ball to kick it.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Donghyuck stopped and looked up, squinting to see the older due to the blazing sun. Donghyuck gave Mark a confused look, which signaled Mark to continue speaking.

"Accident or not I still did it. I hurt you and I didn't apologize. I'm sorry Donghyuck." Mark said getting closer with each sentence.

"I know when you told me you never wanted to see me again at the hospital I could hear the hurt in your voice. It's my fault, all my fault. Your mother let me visit you in the hospital when you were sleeping. I'm the one who always left you flowers with the little card that said love you, get well soon." He added.

"So you didn't do it on purpose?" Donghyuck asked, moving the ball around with his foot.

Mark shook his head silently. Donghyuck let out a light chuckle as he looked down, the chuckle however quickly turned into small sobs.

Eight year old Donghyuck and nine year old Mark were playing soccer together like they always did. There was a special kids travel soccer team and both of them wanted to get in it. However there was only one spot, and Donghyuck was the one who got the spot. The two kids were celebrating the fact that Donghyuck had gotten onto the team. They were smiling and having fun until Donghyuck tripped over the latter's foot. He had fallen pretty hard and was in a lot of pain. Donghyuck was taken to the hospital where he was told he had broken his leg and wouldn't be able to play soccer for a very long time, if ever again. This incident caused Mark to be given Donghyuck's spot on the soccer team. The younger thought that Mark had done it to get on the team. Donghyuck hated him for it. For a long time Mark hated Donghyuck for shutting him out and accusing him. Well, Mark hated him until he caught feelings a few years ago.

Mark walked up to Donghyuck and hugged him tightly, Donghyuck hugged back as he cried into the oldest shoulder.

" I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Donghyuck said, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't apologize." Mark responded.

They broke apart and Mark wiped the latter's tears. "I missed you Hyuckie." Mark said smiling.

"I missed you too hyung." Donghyuck smiled back.

"Let's play some soccer."

//

—Mark and Donghyuck were laying in the grass of the soccer field, both smiling while they talked about what had been going on in their lives.

"Donghyuckie, do you have a crush on Renjun?" Mark asked suddenly

"I don't know... Renjun hyung has been there for me, maybe I think I like him because he's the only one I know. I'm not sure how I feel."

"What about you Mark? Who do you like?"

"I like someone, but he doesn't feel the same way."

"It's getting pretty late hyung. Maybe we should go home."

//

—Mark, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, and Donghyuck were playing video games and eating pizza. Renjun and Jaemin were going against each other in Overwatch, while Chenle and Jisung sat together on a chair watching them. Mark and Donghyuck sat on the back of the couch eating their pizza. They were laughing at Renjun and Jaemin insulting each other as they played.

"Player of the game bitch!" Renjun yelled, jumping up and out of his seat.

"Yeah yeah, I need more pizza." Jaemin said walking off to the pizza boxes on the dinning room table not to far from the couch he had just previously been sitting.

"Donghyuck, want to play a round with me?" Renjun asked.

"No thank you hyung, I'm tired, I think I'm going to head off to bed now." donghyuck yawned, after noticing Chenle and Jisung curled up together on the chair, peacefully sleeping in each other's embrace.

"Your lose, Jaemin-ah, wanna play again?"

"Of course!"

"Mark, you look tired, are you tired?" Donghyuck asked the older boy.

"A little bit."

"Come with me." Donghyuck said, basically dragging Mark before he could answer.

"Sleep in my room with me please hyung."

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch."

"Hyung, I want you to be with me."Donghyuck said holding mark's wrist.

Mark smiled at Donghyuck softly before responding with a simple, "Okay."

"Yay!" The younger cheered happily.

"Um, Hyuckie, earlier when you were sweaty and messy and stuff...w-what was the about?" Mark asked.

A small blush crept up on Donghyuck's cheeks, he thought for a moment trying to think of a lie he could tell the older boy, because Donghyuck wasn't going to be telling him that he had an... erotic... dream of Mark.

"I was playing soccer in my backyard. I didn't want the other to know that I started to play soccer again."

"Here, I have a pair of sweatpants for you." Donghyuck said, handing him a pair of black sweatpants

"Thanks, I'll go change." Mark said before walking over to the bathroom.

Donghyuck looked in his closest for something to wear for bed. Usually he would wear some sort of cartoon pajamas, but he didn't want to look like a child in front of Mark. Even though Mark had already seen the spongebob hand soap in the bathroom, thinking it was pretty cute.

"Donghyuck, I-

Mark stopped talking when he saw Donghyuck with three almost four buttons undone on his white button up shirt. Donghyuck hummed in response, snapping mark out of his unholy thoughts.

"Nevermind." Mark said, completely forgetting what he was even going to say.

"Okay." Donghyuck giggled.

The two got into Donghyuck's bed and facing each other. Mark kissed the top of donghyuck's head before whispering a 'good night' to the younger boy. Donghyuck smiled at the action of the older, wondering why he felt his stomach twist and turn when Mark kissed his head.

//

Mark sat on Donghyuck's bed in complete shock. He was waking up when he heard the boy next to him moan out his name. At first Mark thought Donghyuck did it to be funy, but Donghyuck was dead asleep. Mark didn't know what to do, should he give Donghyuck what he wants or should he come up with a plan and escape the room. Mark went with the second option, be quiet and peaceful Mark said to himself, he got close enough to the door, and ran out. He ran downstairs to Renjun, and shook him awake.

"I'm trying to sleep, what do you want Mark?" Renjun complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Come with me."

Renjun huffed, but followed Mark to the bedroom, Renjun's eyes went wide when he heard the moans coming from Donghyuck's mouth.

Renjun grabbed a pillow off Donghyuck's floor and threw it at him before whiper yelling 'go, go' to Mark as the two ran away.

"Was that your name he was saying?" Renjun asked the candian boy.

Mark gulped and nodded his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable and slightly turned on.

"Ask him out." Renjun said as Donghyuck came down the stairs, rubbing his head.

"Are you crazy? That's an awful idea." Mark whisper yelled, not knowing Donghyuck was silently listing to their conversation.

"He likes you, you like him, nothing can go wrong."

"You know what Renjun, I'm going to ask him out."

"Really?"

"No you idiot."

"Calm down I'm just joking."

//

After hearing Renjun and Mark's conversation about whoever Mark's crush was Donghyuck was bummed out, and he didn't know why. So when Monday rolled around and college was back in session Donghyuck was in more of a bad mood because on the test he had to take this week.

"Hyuckie, a few of my friends and I are going to have a few drinks after school, want to come with?" Mark asked.

"I don't drink."

"You don't have to, be my designated driver." Mark smiled.

Donghyuck sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'm only going because I don't need you going to jail for drunk driving." Donghyuck said before going to his class.

"What's got him in a bad mood?" Mark mumbled to himself.

"This is stupid and I hate it." Donghyuck said to himself as he watched Mark drink,and drink, and drink even more.

"Hyuckie~" Mark sang, approaching the younger boy, who looked on in disgust.

"You look really hot in your button up and jeans, you'd look better without them though." Mark clicked his tongue, before winking and Donghyuck.

"I guess now I know Mark's alter ego is a fuckboy, great." Donghyuck said to himself.

"No! I've been told that I'm a honest drunk, but you do look very sexy Donghyuckie."

"Alright, we're leaving now." Donghyuck said, dragging the older to his car.

"Hyuckie, I know you want me just as much as I want you, I know you had a wet dream about me." Mark said from the passengers seat.

Donghyuck turned red from embarrassment. He ignored Mark and started to drive. They were halfway to Mark's house when the older boy leaned over and kissed Donghyuck's neck. Donghyuck let out a shocked gasp and tried pushing him off.

"Mark I'm driving, stop it."

Mark continued to kiss and lightly bite the youngers neck, Mark used one of his hands to start to unbutton Donghyuck's shirt. The car came to a sudden stop and Mark looked up. they were stopped in front of mark's house. Donghyuck's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, he looked over at Mark and sighed.

"You're drunk Mark, as much as I'd love to do this, that's taking advantage of you, and I refuse to do that." Donghyuck said.

"You'll be mine once I'm sober Donghyuck."

"Stop it!" Donghyuck said raising his voice.

"Let's face it, you're only doing this because you're drunk, tomorrow you won't remember anything you'll continue to like whoever your dumb crush and I'll continue to be nothing to you Mark Lee, now please get out of my car."

"Hyuckie-

"Get out!" Donghyuck yelled.

Mark sighed and got out of Donghyuck's car and he drove off.

"You're my dumb crush Lee Donghyuck."

//

Mark woke up with a pounding headache. He couldn't remember anything after arriving at the bar. He sighed and rubbed his head. Mark took some medicine to clam what felt like drilling in his head, he ate some toast and went to the campus.

As he walked down the halls he saw people talking and pointing at him. He didn't know what happened or what he did but he had an idea that it wasn't good.

"Renjun, why's everyone looking at me."

"I don't know, ask your boyfriend." Renjun said, slamming his locker and walking away, obviously pissed.

"What's his problem?" Mark asked jeno, who had a locker right by renjun's.

"People saw you leave the bar with Donghyuck and he came to school with a hickey this morning. People think you two slept together."

Mark's eyes widened. He needed to find Donghyuck, to see if they actually slept together.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in the library." Jeno said.

Mark ran to the library to ask donghyuck. When he got to the library he saw Renjun and Donghyuck laughing and smiling with each other. For some reason Mark felt possessive and he didn't know why...

//

Mark was completely heart broken, he didn't know why he was hurt, It's not like Renjun and Donghyuck were making out of anything, they were just having fun. He didn't really want to talk to Donghyuck but it seemed like the only way.

"Mark!" A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Hi Hyuckie." Mark said

"Do you have a headache? You were super drunk last night" The younger chuckled.

"About that.. I don't remember anything actually, and I know there are rumors going around... are they true?"

"Of us sleeping together? No, not at all, You did give me a hickey though. I didn't want to take advantage of you because I knew you weren't thinking straight."

"I'm sorry Hyuckie."

"All is forgiven, It's okay. I have good news though."

"What?"

"My mother is out of town tonight this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me."

"With Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung?" Mark asked

"No, just us, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good, I'll be there."

"Great! I should head to class now, see you around hyung."

"Bye bye!" Donghyuck waved.

"Bye Hyuckie!"

//

The week went past awfully slow for Mark, fortunately for him, he got to see Donghyuck everyday. Now they only had a few minuted before the bell rang.

"Okay everyone, you have exactly one month to finish this project, I'll let you pick your partner for this as well." The teacher said.

Mark turned to Donghyuck to ask him if he wanted to be partners but Renjun and DOnghyuck were already talking and giggling. Mark sighed and turned back to his seat, wondering who his partner would be now.

"Hyung, do you want to be partners for this project?" Jeno asked.

Mark nodded and talked to Jeno until the bell rang. Jeno waved and went home while Mark packed up his things at his locker.

"Hyung, do you wanna walk home with me? Or are you gonna come over later?" Donghyuck approached Mark, with a large smile printed on his face.

"I'll walk with you." Mark smiled back.

"Great, can we nap when we get to my house? School's been up my ass lately and I've gotten little to no sleep at all because of it."

"Sure, anything for you Hyuckie." Mark said, ruffling the youngers hair.

"Thanks hyung!" Donghyuck smiled, before skipping off and holding onto Mark's hand.

《》

Once Donghyuck got to his house he entered his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, letting out a big huff.

"Ah, it's so comfy." Donghyuck smiled.

"I bet you're comfier." Donghyuck said, looking at Mark.

Donghyuck pulled the older boy onto the bed and snuggled against his chest.

"Donghyuck-ah."

"Mhh." He hummed in response.

"Can you move your hand please?" Mark asked

Donghyuck looked at his hand, which was rested on Mark's pelvis. Donghyuck smirked to himself and turned to Mark.

"Make me..."

//

Donghyuck woke up with an arm wrapped around him. He smiled knowing it was Mark and closed his eyes again. His eyes shot open not even five seconds later after realizing that he was half-naked. He sat up in bed quickly and saw the shirtless Mark peacefully sleeping. Donghyuck started to freak out after recalling the night before.

Donghyuck threw his head out in pure pleasure as Mark made his way down his stomach with kisses.

He started to panic and hyperventilate, having his second panic attack out that week.

Donghyuck shut his eyes tightly as he lightly pulled on Mark's hair.

Donghyuck felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. Mark ran his fingers through the youngers hair to help Donghyuck calm down. Donghyuck calmed down within the next ten minutes, feely comforted in the elder's arm's.

"Hyuckie, if this is about last night, I'm very sorry." Mark said, still in the same spot from calming the younger down.

"Mark..."

"I don't regret what happened..." Donghyuck took his time saying.

"I'm not comfortable with myself, that's why I freaked out. I was scared that you would view me different." Donghyuck said, holding one of Mark's hand.

"Hyuckie, I will never view you differently. I've always seen you as a beautiful, wonderful, crush of mine."

Donghyuck blushed a light pink at Mark's words and turned to the older boy, who was looking at their intertwined hands.

"C-crush?"

Mark froze for a moment, un aware how to answer the stuttering Donghyuck, but soon he looked him in the yes and smiled.

"Yes. Donghyuck, I have a huge crush on you. Ever since we were kids you've been my first crush. Will you go out with me?"

"Most people don't ask someone when they're both half-naked."

"We aren't most people."

//

Mark and Donghyuck decided to spend all of Saturday inside, first they took a shower, then Donghyuck made breakfast for the two, then they decided to watch 'ELITE'.

"Hyuckie, maybe we should watch something different, you've been crying for ten minutes because Ander told Omar he loved him." Mark said, rubbing his thumb over Donghyuck's hand.

"I'm fine Mark, I just love this couple so much, they've bene through so much yet they still love each other."

"Alright, time for some snacks." Mark said, standing up from the couch.

"Mark, I don't really want food, I'm still kind of full from breakfast."

"I went out and bought cupcakes while you were in the shower."

"I can always make room for cupcakes." Donghyuck smiled, taking one out of Mark's hand.

Mark sat beside Donghyuck on the couch again, putting his arm over Donghyuck's shoulder, to pull him closer. The two stayed in silence as they enjoyed the snack that Mark had bought.

"Hyung, we should invite the others over." Donghyuck said, sitting up to face Mark.

"You have frosting on your face." Mark says.

"Here?" Donghyuck asked, wiping his bottom lip.

Without a response Mark wiped the frosting off his upper lip with his thumb, licking it off his own finger.

"That's nasty." Donghyuck says.

"You're nasty."

"Nice comeback mork, now shut up and listen to what I was saying earlier." Donghyuck said.

"I was saying that I think we should invite some of friends, have a pool party or something." he added.

"You mean your friends? I Don't really have any friends."

"Aren't you friends with that Jeno boy, the one Jaemin likes?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he'd want to come, he has a bit of a 'past' with Renjun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jeno is the one Renjun was making out with the night of my party."

"Oh... well still, invite him, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Jaemin finds out his best friend made out with his crush."

"It was a figure of speech, I didn't want you to tell me what could actually happen." Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store, we have a pool party to attend to."

//

"I said I don't want to go so why am I being dragged there?" Jeno asked as Mark held the slump boy.

"Because, I'm your only friend and you need more."

"Plus since I have a boyfriend now so I can't hang out with you all the time."

"Boyfriend?" Jeno asked as he was tossed into the backseat of Mark's car.

"Donghyuck."

"I skip two days of school and haven't talked to you all weekend and the person who hated your guts is now your lover."

"Correct."

"What the fuck?" Jeno mumbled to himself.

"Who's going to be at your boyfriends 'party'."

"It's not really party, it's just a bunch of his friends and my other friends hanging out around the pool."

"That didn't answer my question, who's going to be there."

"Jisung, Jaemin, Chenle, And Renjun."

"Renjun and Jaemin? Hell no."

Mark locked the back spot so Jeno couldn't escape. Jeno huffed and crossed his arms.

"What's your deal with them anyway."

"Jaemin's cute, But whenever I'm looking at him Renjun is always in the background being hot, it's like Jaemin's an angel and Renjun is a devil."

"Do you like them."

"Renjun's just a quick fuck."

"You're fuck buddies with Renjun." Mark asked shocked.

"Yeah." Jeno said as if it was nothing.

"So you have no feelings towards Renjun?"

"No."

"What about Jaemin?"

Jeno blushed heavily at the thought of the boy. "I like him a lot."

"You're going to break both of There hearts Jeno. You flirt with Jaemin and he liked you back, you're leading him on while fucking his best friend behind his back."

"Ugh, I'm done talking about this." 

"Renjunnie." Jaemin said happily slinging his arms over the back of the boy.

"Why aren't you outside with the rest?" Renjun asked.

Renjun had come inside since the drinks outside weren't strong enough. He had searched Donghyuck's fridge and found some liquor.

"I came in to see you, I miss you." Jaemin pouted.

"You see me all the time, we live in the same apartment complex."

"Yeah but you're never home, you're always with one of those Chinese boys."

"That's true. Here, how about this, today is all about you. I'll hang it with you all day."

Jaemins face light up and quickly grabbed Renjun's wrist. The two ran to the pool and cannon balled in. Jeno watched from a distance how close they were. Both boys he had a connection with, he wondered what it would be like with both of them.

"Tiny Chinese, Big Korean." Mark chuckled looking at Chenji.

"Rich Chinese, broke Canadian." Chenle responded

"All right you got me there, do you guys have any plans for this summer, school ends next month."

"My dads actually said I can use our beach house this summer. I was going to ask everyone at dinner if they wanted to come."

"I didn't know you had two dads." Mark said.

"They are very famous, think of my last name."

"Nakamoto?"

"Exactly, the son of the richest couple in the world. Nakamoto Yuta and Dong Sicheng."

"One day we'll be richer, right Chenle?" Jisung said.

"No, I plan to use to my wealth to my advantage so I don't have to work."

"Have fun, I'm not letting you say with me when you have no life skills."

"I have life skills! I can make kool-aid!"

//

"What's up bitches! Let's get this party started!" Jaemin yelled, entering Chenle's house.

Renjun and Jeno both smiled at the younger boys enthusiastic attitude. Everyone was at Chenle's house because they had planned to go to his vacation home for some of the summer. Jisung unfortunately couldn't come because he failed math and had to go to summer school.

"Hey listen I can't for all your fat asses in my car so I got rentals for you guys to use."

"You got five rentals?" Donghyuck asked.

"Of course not. I got two Mark and Donghyuck I assume you two want to ride together. And Renjun, Jaemin, And Jeno you three can ride together."

Jeno and Renjun's eyes widened. But Jaemin was happy that he got to ride with his best friend and his crush.

"Chenle are you sure? Don't you need someone to ride with you? Do you even have a license?" Renjun asked.

"You're right, I do have a license but I will be lonely can you drive with me hyung." Chenle said.

"Of course I will."

"And guys one last thing before we leave."

"I invited my friends from China to come hang out with us."

"Great! Now let's get this show on the rode." Jaemin said, skipping to one of the cars.

Everyone had stopped at a rest stop half way to the vacation house to do whatever. Renjun immediately got out of the car and ran to Mark and Donghyuck's car.

"Please let me ride with you please. Chenle won't shut up."

"Go in the car with your boyfriends." Mark said putting his window up.

"Bitch." Renjun muttered.

He opened the back door and sat in middle of the back seats. Jaemin and Jeno weren't there so they must've gone inside. Renjun pulled out his phone and texted a friend.

Jun  
Save me, Chenle's loud ass wouldn't shut up so now I'm stuck with jeno and Jaemin.

Hendery  
Sucks to suck I guess. I'm stuck with your loud ass ex

Jun  
Xuxi is our friend, stop referring to him as my ex we're good now

Hendery  
I should've rode with my boyfriend but he's pissed at me because I said frank ocean was better then Troye Sivan

Jun  
You and Ten are ridiculous.

Hendery  
Ridiculously beautiful

Jun  
Whatever, I see Jaemin and Satan coming back to the car maybe I scare them ttyl.

Hendery  
Whoah haven't seen someone use ttyl since 2013

Jaemin and Jeno came back in the car, Jaemin saw Renjun but stayed quiet. Renjun popped out from the floor as he yelled.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you god damn bitch." Jeno yelled, holding his heart.

Jaemin and Renjun laughed as Jeno was recovering from his heart attack. But seeing the two boys smile and laugh almost gave him another heart attack.

"Why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to ride with Chenle?"

"He was talking non stop even after I duct taped his mouth."

"Didn't donghyuck hyung Tell you to stop doing that?" Jaemin asked.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about what donghyuck says I can and cannot do." Renjun replied

"Chenle's going, And so are mark and donghyuck. Buckle up we're leaving now." Jeno said, starting up the car.

Renjun sat back in his seat. He silently observed Jaemin and Jeno talking about their end of the year test scores.

"Nerds." Renjun whispered but the two in the front heads

"What did you get Renjun." Jeno said.

Renjun gave Jeno a confused face. He wasn't sure if jeno was playing with him or if he forgot. Renjun had told Jeno his test scores after they had slept together and were cuddling and talking on Jeno's bed.

"I barely passed but frankly it's none of your business."

"You Okay hyung? You seem a bit irritated." Jaemin said

"I'm fine school just puts me in a mood."

"Well I'm here to get you out of that mood. What do you want to do since school is so boring." Jaemin said making a cute face.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"In the car?!"

//

"I pick truth." Jeno said for the eighth time, but Renjun didn't care, he was gonna get something out of Jeno.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Renjun asked.

Jeno thought for a moment before responding with a smile on his face.

"Yes."

Jaemin frowned and Renjun cringed. Yeah Jeno was good looking and an amazing kisser but Renjun never has had emotional feelings for the boy. He didn't need a boyfriend, he just needed someone to relieve him of stress, and that person was Jeno.

"Jaemin, truth or dare." Jeno said.

"Truth."

"How many people have you dated?"

"None." Jaemin said, turning red from embarrassment.

"Really? You're very good looking, I thought you had a boyfriend or something."

"That's not true." Renjun said, catching both of their attention.

"We dated for like a week." Renjun said.

"Yeah, But that was because we lost a bet."

"Cute." Jeno muttered

Renjun was slightly agitated. He was trying everything in his power to make Jeno jealous for some unknown reason and he just couldn't.

"Yeah but we still kissed." Renjun said, crossing his arms, but Jeno only smiled at Jaemin turning a darker shade of red.

"Hyung!" Jaemin whined.

"I'm just saying."

"We're here, sorry to cut your game short Renjun." Jeno said, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Whatever." Renjun said, leaving the car, and closing the door a little too hard. It made Jaemin jump slightly, in which Jeno held his hand without really thinking about it.

"I know we're not playing the game but I was wondering if you had a crush on anyone." Jeno said with a while as he righted his grip on Jaemin's hand.

"I do, I have a crush on two people actually."

"Yah! Na Jaemin! I'm letting Mark and Donghyuck take the bedroom you wanted if you don't hurry your ass up." Renjun yelled getting Jamin's luggage out of the back of the car.

Jeno chuckled at Renjun's cute antics. That's when Jaemin realized Renjun was Jeno's crush, and that broke his heart.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck has ran off to claim a bedroom while Mark was stuck carrying the backs.

"Mark, Why'd you being Jeno along?" Renjun asked.

"Jaemin invited him, not me." Mark replied.

"Ugh Jaemin and his feelings." Renjun groaned

"Jeno wanted to come too, you didn't here it from me but jeno has a crush on Jaemin.

"Really?"

"And someone else."

"He has a crush on two people?" Renjun asked shocked

"Yes."

"Tell me please hyung!"

"Nope, my lips are sealed. I've already told you too much."

"Ugh." Renjun groaned as he stomped his way into the vacation home, up to his and Jaemin's room. Jaemin was seated on the floor, making bracelets out of colorful thin yarn.

"What's wrong?" Renjun asked, sitting against the wall next to Jaemin.

"Nothing."

"Nana, you only make bracelets when you're upset. What's going on?" Renjun asked.

"I really thought I had a chance with Jeno." Jaemin said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought, maybe he liked me, maybe we could be together. But he doesn't like me."

"Nana, He likes you, trust me. Just give him a shot. You've been friends with him for like two weeks."

"Jun, he likes you." Jaemin said, looking up at the brunette boy with tears silently falling down.

"No he doesn't. Mark hyung told me Jeno likes you." Renjun said.

"I've seen the way he looks at you hyung. He really likes you. But how can you fall for someone in just two weeks?"

"JaeminI'vebeensleepingwithJenoforafewmonthsbutIdidn'twanttotellyoubecauseIwasafraidyou'dbemadatmeforgoingbehindyourbackandsleepingwithyourcrush,I'msososorryfordoingthat,IevencutthingsoffwithJenoafterIsawyoutwogettingclosetoeachotherbutItriedtomakehimjealousinthecarandIdon'tknowwhybutIthinkImightlikejeno."

"What?" Jaemin Asked, Renjun sighed. He can't believe he's about to tell everything to Jaemin.

"Jaemin I've been sleeping with Jeno for a few months but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd be mad at me for going behind your back and sleeping with your crush, I'm so so sorry for doing that, I even cut things off with Jeno after I saw you two getting close to each other but I tried to make him jealous in the car and I don't know why but I think I might like jeno but I think I might also like you too. But I'll stay away from because I know you like him."

"I'm... not mad."

"I'm not happy either."

"I need to think." Jaemin said standing up and leaving the room.

"Fuck." Renjun yelled.

"We don't fucking curse in this god damn house Renjun." Chenle yelled.

//

Mark woke up to a peaceful Donghyuck laying next to him. He slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake his boyfriend, and he took a shower. He smiled to himself thinking about what they did last night, and while they were sleeping Chenle coming in and dumping a bucket of water on them, claiming it was 'holy water'.

"Mark?' Donghyuck called out, with worry in his voice.

Confused, Mark got out of the shower quietly and found Donghyuck still asleep. Thinking it was just in his head, Mark wore a change of clothes.

"Mark." Donghyuck said again.

Mark turned, and now the younger boy was sitting up straight, he seemed slightly upset.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, I just don't feel to good."

" Chenle's friends are coming into town today, we aren't doing anything to extravagant, please rest."

"You're such a mom."

"But I will not turn down a chance to go back to sleep." Donghyuck adds, curling back in the covers.

Mark chuckled and kissed Donghyuck's forehead. He made his way downstairs where he saw Jaemin angrily watch Jeno and Renjun run around on the beach together.

"Where's Donghyuck?" Chenle asked.

"He doesn't feel good so he's resting."

Jaemin and Chenle gave each other a 'look' before both looking back at Mark.

"Hey Hey Hey! Ten in the fucking house."

"Ten ge!" Chenle yelled, running the seven friends that had entered the house.

"Babe, help me with these bags." Hendery said

"Oh, sorry." Ten said, grabbing the bags.

"Yukhei!" Renjun yelled, running inside to hug the older boy

Renjun and Yukhei dated for a few months, they never had crushes on each other and they did it for fun. They've always been close and they've known each other the longest.

After meeting everyone and settling in Mark went back up to Donghyuck, and cuddled with him. Although it didn't make Donghyuck physically feel better it definitely helped.

//

Mark had left the vacation house a while ago because his younger brother had gotten hospitalized with an illness. Donghyuck sickness had gone, but another scenario had come up. now it was time for them to leave and go back to get ready for school which started in a week.

"Donghyuck, when we go back to Seoul are you going to tell Mark?" Jaemin asked the boy on the couch.

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do. He has every right to know." Renjun said.

"And how are you supposed hide it from him?" Chenle asked.

"I-I don't know but let's just go." Donghyuck said, grabbing his bag and putting it in the car he and Jaemin were taking.

"Donghyuck, if you don't tell M ark you're pregnant one of us will." Jaemin said.

"Don't you have your own problems to sort out?" Donghyuck hissed, before going into the car.

Jaemin sighed and looked at Chenle who only shrugged. Chenle had planned to drive by himself, he was going straight to Jisung's house since he hadn't seen him all summer. Renjun and Jeno sat awkwardly in the car alone together. Ever since Renjun stopped their 'friends with benefits' thing they've been awkward. Jeno tried to fix things but with Jaemin knowing what had happened between the two it only made things worse.

"Renjun, I asked Jaemin out." Jeno blurted out quickly, before cautiously looking at the boy who was staring out the windshield, not bothering to look at the younger.

"I want to ask you out too."

"Are you serious? Jaemin really like you Jeno, and you have him. Do you really need to lead us both o-

Renjun was cut off by Jeo's soft lips on his own. Renjun pushed Jeno away quickly and almost slapped him but Jeno explained.

"I know you like Jaemin, and I know you like me too. I like you both, and Jaemin likes you too."

Renjun starred at Jeno in confusion until it hit him. "oh shit."

Jeno chuckled at the older before speaking "Renjun, will you go out with Jaemin and I?"

"Of fucking course." Renjun smiled, this time kissing Jeno for real.

//

"Donghyuck." Mark smiled, hugging the younger boy.

Luckily Mark's brother Eric was getting better. Still in the hospital, but better. When Donghyuck got back to Seoul he called Mark over to his house. He had already spoken to his parents about the child he was carrying and now he wanted to talk to mark.

"Mark we need to talk."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing babe." Donghyuck chuckled

"What's wrong?"

"Mark I'm pregnant."

"I'm scared." He said, barely above a whisper

Mark hugged the younger boy tightly. Mark kissed he top of Donghyuck's head as the younger cried.

"Hyuckie, I love you and I will love our child, you will be the best father ever. I will be there for you this entire journey. I know it will be hard but we can do it." Mark said.

They broke away as Donghyuck sniffled. Mark wiped his boyfriends tears. They both knew it would be hard with Mark going into college and Donghyuck having no choice but to do his senior year online. But they knew they had each other, which made things much easier.

"Mark, my parents they don't want me living under their roof." Donghyuck said as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, filling the younger as he started to walk to his bedroom.

"My dad didn't even know I was gay, let alone get pregnant. I knew this was coming. My wants me to stay, but I know it'll be hell if I stay and honestly I don't need that stress."

"Come live with me, it's my Mom's number one wish to have grandchildren. Plus I'm sure we'll need help."

"Are you sure your mom would be okay with it?" Donghyuck asked as he started to empty his room.

"Yes, I'll call her."

Mark pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's number. She answered after three rings and answered with a short hello.

"Mom, you know your number one dream?"

"I live on yacht in the Bahamas with endless breadsticks?"

"No, you're other dream."

"Having grandchildren?"

"Well..." Mark trailed

"Mark Lee am I getting a grandchild?!" She yelled

"Wait Let me pull over, I almost crashed."

"Okay, Mark, am I getting a grandchild?"

"Yes."

Mark had to move the phone away from his face due to his mothers screams of joy.

"Donghyuck right? Mark I swear to god if you got someone other then your boyfriend pregnant I will-

"Mom don't worry, it's donghyuck."

"Oh thank god."

"I wanted to know if Donghyuck could come live with us. His parents aren't supporting him."

"Oh poor baby. Of course, Eric is moving in once he gets well enough to leave the hospital. We have one extra one, that can be the nursery. Oh my god we have to decorate the nursery. Do you know the baby's gender yet."

"Not yet mom."

"Okay. Jesus Christ. Wow, I'm going to be a grandma. Ew no, grandma makes me sound old. Nana will do."

"Mom, is it okay if we come over later today?"

"Of course. I'll be at the hospital with your brother, if you two want to come visit after you settle donghyuck in."

"Mom donghyuck might feel awkward the first few weeks. So could you tone it done a bit?"

"No promises. Bye mark!"

//

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A baby's cries echoed through the apartment breaking the two's make out session. Donghyuck and Mark sighed, as Mark got up to take care of their small child whom was now almost a year old. He was supposed to be taking a nap while Mark and Donghyuck had some alone time but apparently that wasn't happening. After Donghyuck gave birth Mark's mother helped a lot, the two moved into an apartment with the baby six months ago. The baby was a boy named Haechan. Mark named him and promised Donghyuck he could name their second kid when the time comes. Donghyuck patiently sat down on the bed as he waited for Mark to put the baby back to sleep.

"Finally he's down." Mark sighed entering the room to see his beautiful silver-haired boyfriend.

"Where were we?" Mark said pushing Donghyuck back onto the bed.

Donghyuck was never someone who was really interested in sex and with the baby now and the lack of alone time between him and Mark didn't really bother him, but it very much so annoyed Mark that he couldn't touch Donghyuck whenever he pleased like he did before they had Haechan.

Mark placed small pecks along the youngers neck, as he slid his hands into Donghyuck's sweatshirt and rubbed his sides. Once again crying echoed through the baby monitor. Mark tightly shut his eyes and whined as he fell onto the bed. Donghyuck chuckled and got up to get Haechan. At this point the two gave up and just decided to try again some other time.

"Hyuckie how about we let Chenle and Jisung watch Haechan?"

"Chenle's in China right now and I love Jisung but I don't trust him alone with our child." Donghyuck said as Haechan made his way up the bed to kiss Mark's cheek.

"Is appa mad?" Haechan Asked looking at Mark

"Appa is okay Haechannie." Mark smiled patting his head.

Mark looked back at Donghyuck who was standing at the end of the bed about to pick Haechan up to take home downstairs. "Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin? They love kids plus it's spring break so they don't have college in the morning."

"I guess, I'll call them see if they can watch Haechan."

"Uncle Jun,Nana, and Nono?" Haechan Asked with a innocent smile

Donghyuck nodded as he brought Haechan into the kitchen/living room area. Haechan went off to play with his toys in the living room while donghyuck went to the phone. After two rings Jsemin picked up the phone.

"What's up bitch?"

"Can you guys watch Haechan tonight?"

"All of a sudden? Is something wrong?"

"No, Mark's just stressed."

"Ah, I get it. We can watch him. Renjun and I are the only ones home though. Jeno went to his parents for spring break."

"That's fine I just need someone to watch him for tonight and tomorrow."

"Babysitter nana And babysitter Jun will do a great job."

"Good, I trust you guys. Don't mess it up."

"We won't."

"I'll come pick him up now, it's almost 19:00, and I don't really like driving in the dark so I'll come get the little guy."

"Alright, bye bye Jaemin."

"Alright, Bye Hyuck."

Donghyuck smiled as he hung up. He decided to make himself a quick dinner. Deciding on some left over pancakes from breakfast Donghyuck put them on the stove to heat up. He was startled when he a felt cold hand on his waist, Donghyuck spun around and spalled however it was with the spatula he had in the neck.

"Ah, what the hell." Mark complained rubbing the side of his neck.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to, you just scared me and all." Donghyuck apologized.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to scare you." Mark chuckled and pecked the pouting boy's lips.

A knock at the door got everyone's attention as Haechan started to run towards it chanting 'uncle Nana, uncle jun.' Donghyuck openers the door and Haechan immediately hugged his uncles legs.

"Hey there Haechannie." Jaemin smiled picking this little boy up and resting him on his hip.

"I won't keep you guys waiting, I'll bring him around lunchtime tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun with uncle nana and jun." Mark smiled as his son waved bye to his parents.

As soon as the door closed mark picked Donghyuck up as the younger whined.

"My pancakes!"

//

All Donghyuck could see was pitch black, Mark held his hand so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Mark where are we going we've been walking forever?" He said, gripping the older's hand as they walked up some stairs.

"Donghyuck remember when you broke you're leg and you accused me of doing it on purpose?"

"Mark I've said I'm sorry a hundred times. I was a stupid kid can we please drop it."

"I'm trying to get to the point, what I'm trying to say is that we bonded over soccer."

"We've been playing since we were four. Although you got hurt and couldn't play anymore I wanted to make you proud and continued. I was too young at the time to realize but I had fallen in love with you. I'm so happy to be with you and to have had Haechan. I know a teen pregnancy was hard for you and I appreciate you being strong. You're an amazing father and always seem like you know what you're doing. Haechan really looks up to you and I think maybe one day hopefully he'll be just like you."

"Take the blindfold off."

Donghyuck carefully took it off, he looked around he saw that they were on a soccer field, and Mark was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Lee donghyuck will you marry me?"

"Of course I will you dumb bitch!" Donghyuck said

Mark slid the ring on the youngers finger and kissed him. "I love you dumbass."

"I love you too dumbass."

16 years later

"Haechan stop hurting your brother." Mark said entering the kitchen

"I'm not hurting him, he fell down the stairs."

"Because you tripped me!" Oliver yelled at his older brother

"Proof or it didn't happen."

"Ugh, appa Tell him to stop being an ass." The 14 year old said

"What did I say about language?" Mark asked after seeing Donghyuck furrow his eyebrows at their son.

"Only when dads not around."

Donghyuck hit Mark's hand with the spatula and scolded him for teaching their kid to swear.

"Oliver gets his nasty mouth from you." Donghyuck said, which was true.

"Haechan gets his sass from you." Mark said, which was also true.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and gave Mark his breakfast. After they got married Donghyuck and Mark and moved to an house closer to the college they went to. Donghyuck has gotten pregnant again and dropped out of college. Then they had Oliver, whom was given the name from Mark. Norenmin ended up adopting a child named June and he is super close with Mark and Donghhyuck's kids. Chenle and Jisung ended up having two girls named Xiuying and Jiae, although Chenle and Jisung now reside in China they visit a lot and all of their kids are super close.

From loving each other, to hating each other, to loving each other again, Donghyuck and Mark wouldn't have it any other way. They are beyond happy to be together and will always love each other beyond the end of time.

~the end~


	2. special chapter

"June!" Haechan yelled hoping onto the olders back.

Being surprised by the action of the younger both of them fell over into the grass, laughing as they got back up. "I miss you too but you didn't have to nearly kill me."

"Are you kidding me? You've been in China for the past two months, TWO MONTHS!" Haechan exclaimed.

"Hang out with your brother." June replied.

"I don't like Oliver."

"You don't like your brother?"

"No, I didn't like him when he couldn't talk and I especially don't like him not that he can."

June shook his head and handed the younger a bag. "You're ridiculous. Here's the present I got you."

"A present? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You sent me a paypal and then told me to buy you something."

"Shh let me enjoy this."

Haechan opened the bag but there was nothing in it. "There is nothing in here."

"Surprise! I'm your present!"

"I want to return it."

"Haechanie, with me as a present we can go where ever you want."

"Really?"

June nodded and Haechan thought for a moment before grabbing the older's hand and dragged him along. "But what about the pool party?" June asked.

"Are parents are too busy complaining about the past to notice we are gone." Haechan simply replied.

"Where are we going Then?"

"Cafe."

"Café? You always go to the café, don't you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Nope. The café is our spot."

Haechan sat on the chair with his knees to his chest as he talked through the earphones to his best friend, his smoothie next to the computer.

"Juney, when will you come back, I miss you." Haechan complained, putting his head on his knees.

"Soon, I promise."

"You better, ever since you left I haven't been able to eat the whipped cream off your coffee so I'm stuck drinking smoothies."

"It's your fault you don't like coffee."

"It's your fault you don't like coffee." Haechan mocked

"Lighten up Haechannie, I have some good news."

"If it doesn't have to do with you moving back I don't care."

"Xiuying got accepted to a prestigious high school in Seoul so she'll be moving back with Jisung soon."

"Doesn't that mean Jiea and Chenle will stay in China."

"Yeah, But I think that's only until they sell their house."

"Hmm."

"Come on, why do you seem so down." June said in English, which he had learned from their childhood friend Nine, who's parents both spoke English.

"I don't know, I just miss you." Haechan pouted, speaking back in English, which he learned from his father and his uncle Eric.

"I miss you too, when I get back I'll shower you in love Alright?"

"Okay..."

"I got to go now Okay? Jiea's out with her girlfriend so now Xiuying wants me to play some video games with her."

"Such a good big brother figure."

June chuckled before saying his goodbyes, After the video call ended Haechan sighed and took a sip of his smoothie. He didn't why he missed his friend so much considering his other best friends LIVED in China while June was just visiting.

"Haechanie!"

Haechan snapped out of his train of thought as they arrived at the café. "What were thinking about?" June asked as he held the door open

"You." Haechan replied, leaving a flustered June behind.

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on my wattpad where this is from @YUCKGI


End file.
